


Fangs Fogarty x Sweet Pea x Toni Topaz imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Fangsx Sweet Pea x Toni imagines from my tumblrz





	Fangs Fogarty x Sweet Pea x Toni Topaz imagines

The summer went by far quicker than Fangs had wanted it to.

He, Sweet Pea and Toni spent most of their days down by the river, making the summer sun last as long as they could, taking advantage of no classes, no teachers, no homework and no cares in the world.

All that mattered was the three of them.

Toni would tease him and Sweet Pea every time they’d shared a kiss.

They’d sleep in ‘till noon. 

They’d have Pop’s for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

They’d stay up all night playing video games back at Sweet Pea’s trailer on his brand new xbox that he had saved up all his money for.

But then the summer started to come to an end.

Now they were registering for classes, buying school supplies that would never be used because the school in the southside sucked and most importantly they were preparing themselves to join the Serpents.

“I talked to that guy Joaquin, the junior who’s a serpent, he said that we’d be able to go through initiation in a few months,” Sweet Pea said from his bed where he was laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

“You think those Ghoulies will finally leave us alone once we become Serpents?” Toni asked from Sweet Pea’s desk chair.

“Who knows, but at least as Serpent’s we won’t have to deal with those douchebags on our own anymore,” Sweet Pea stated.

“You okay Fangs? You’ve been quieter than usual,” Toni asked Fangs who was sitting on the floor, his knees up to his chest.

“I’m just thinking… what do you think people will say about Sweet Pea and I… you know… being together… and what about you too Toni,” Fangs sighed.

Sweet Pea and Toni had always been very confident in their sexuality but Fangs on the other hand didn’t quite share that same confidence yet.

“Joaquin’s gay, a couple of the Serpents are, you don’t have to worry about anyone saying shit about us, any of us” Sweet Pea told his boyfriend.

“Yeah, the northside might be pricks about that stuff but no one cares on this side of the tracks,” Toni added.

“You’re right,” Fangs said feeling less nervous already.

A few days later they stood at the bottom of the steps leading into Southside High on their first day as freshman. 

Older kids passed them by, most with cigarettes hanging out their lips, giving the trio a glance and carrying on their way.

Sweet Pea grabbed Fangs’ hand, squeezing it comfortingly.

Fangs took a deep breath, looked to Sweet Pea, then to Toni who was smiling at him.

He nodded and they walked up the steps, officially starting the next chapter of their lives.


End file.
